deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Son Goku/@comment-151.236.240.45-20140920234851
screwattack had some errors sorta say let me break it down but before I get this started I am not on the sid of goku nor superman I am a fan of both now let's start with strengh first superman is far stronger than goku in strengh alone beacuse he was able to move planets he is able to do so many things with he's strengh goku's punches in he's base,super saiyan and super saiyan 2 form would not mean aanything to superman however a super saiyan 3 or 4 punch will definetly hurt superman now let's see speed this is wher screwattack hit the nail sota say first of all goku was no where near he's maximum power when he moved snake way that was in the saiyan saga but at the end of the majin buu saga goku trained way more since then but here's the biggest problem superman can fly at the speed of light but he can't fight at the speed of light while goku can in the fight with frieza,goku was able to move so fast that looked like he was teleporting and remember it's called superman vs goku not superman and goku race now about durability let's look at frieza,he was able to survive a planet explosion at point plank rage while being cut in half and blasted now let's look at cell he took a final flash by vegeta at point blank range (which without a doubt had more than enogh power to destroy the entire planet) and still survived and goku in the end kid buu saga was far stronger than both of them however he can not survive more than one planet explosion and this is why I say that if you go back to where kid buu was about to throw he's planet burst goku stated that that attack had the power to destroy 10 planets and that he said that they can't stop that so that alone says a lot but superman has the durability edge here because he can survive 20 planet explosions at the same time now the heat vision cannot block a kamehameha and that is beacuse the strongest superman had ever used he's heat vision is in superman batman apocylapse and the kamehameha is a force of not only life energy but energy in geniral also let's not forget that superman cannot detect the instant transmission the winner of this fight in my opinion is goku and this is why I say that superman has incredible strengh but how can he catch goku is the question you can't hit something you can't catch and if goku keeps it up he can wear superman down however if superman catches goku then goku is dead and one of superman's weaknesses is magic and goku is magic in a sense don't get me wrong tho if goku faught superman in he's base,super saiyan and super saiyan 2 form goku would lose how ever if goku is in he's super saiyan 3 or 4 level he would win and we are not talking about super saiyan god goku vs pre-crisis superman